Meltdown
Meltdown (en español: Crisis) es una canción interpretada por el productor belga Stromae, con la colaboración de la cantante neozelandeza Lorde, el artista estadounidense de hip-hop Pusha T, el rapero estadounidense Q-Tip, y la banda estadounidense de pop rock Haim. El tema pertence a The Hunger Games: Mockingjay, Part 1 (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) la banda sonora de Los Juegos del Hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1. Fue lanzado como quinto y último sencillo en Bélgica, país natal de Stromae, el 17 de noviembre de 2014, junto con el CD de la banda sonora. Se trata de la cuarta canción con la que Lorde ha contribuido a la musicalización de la franquicia de Los Juegos del Hambre, siendo la primera Everybody Wants To Rule the World, perteneciente a The Hunger Games: Catching Fire Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. La segunda Yellow Flicker Beat, la tercera Flicker, y la quinta, Ladder Song. Siendo estas tres últimas parte de la banda sonora de Sinsajo. Letra Lorde meet King Push Life is like a costume party Just cover the floors in Cavalli Let's hide the hurt in a molly We're all tryna be somebody else You can't hide your tears in wealth When your heart knows you hate yourself It's all pain we felt Just the way that the card's been dealt Cover up all that is passed Drop an olive in your glass Putting on a disguise It's an ocular vice Everyone on the run Fifty feet all on the gas Take him out, take him out Gonna take him out We're the only theory they can't prove And we don't have anything to lose In my eyes, in my ears, bring might Love is only figured once in life Tell the crowd, search the town Can we make it out right now It's a full meltdown Try to break her spirit so it shouldn't be surprisin' We're here with no fear and gave her uprising Gonna blend in with the bullies and the bureaucrats Arrows pierce like lightning, choppers sound like thunder clap Never will you stand, we gon' lay you down Dominant and dapper kids comin' in to take the town Try to restrain us, even though you trained us We're better than you are, now we're gonna make you feed us Cover up all that is passed Drop an olive in your glass Putting on a disguise It's an ocular vice Everyone on the run Fifty feet all on the gas Take him out, take him out Gonna take him out We're all lookin' for status Cristal sent over on gratis Can't pretend we're not plastic When these poker faces take practice Who to trust? Who to love? Who to run from? Who to hug? Set fire to a government of thugs Respect only comes from the money or your blood We're out of sight, shadows of light They're closing in and I know where we're goin' But I don't know who I'll be In my eyes, in my ears, bring might Love is only figured once in life Tell the crowd, search the town Can we make it out right now It's a full meltdown (I can hear, and see a ghost) Was it meant to be? (In my mind, I know) Cause I can't see (And if you keep, wrap your rope) I can't see (I'm your undertow) Video thumb|center|335px Categoría:Canciones de Los Juegos del Hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1